talkingpetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl, known in Japan as Dairantou7 Smash Brothers X (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズＸ, Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu Ekkusu), and often shortened to "SSBB" or "Brawl", is the third installment in the Super Smash Bros. series published by Nintendo. The game was designed by Masahiro Sakurai, who also created the preceding Super Smash Bros. games, and was developed by an ad hoc development team consisting of Sora, Game Arts and staff from other developers, beginning in October 2005.8 The object of a match in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, is to knock the opponent off the screen and so beyond the "blast lines" which denote the field of battle; an emphasis on ring outs is standard for the series, but a departure from traditional fighting games which focus on knockouts. This departure continues in Brawl’s relatively simplified move commands, which can be input on four types of controller6 - a Wii remote alone, the Wii remote and Nunchuk auxiliary controller, a Classic Controller/Classic Controller Pro or a GameCube Controller. Up to four players can engage in local multiplayer battles at any given time with any combination of controllers, while Brawl also supports online play through the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, the first game in the series to do so.9 However, while Brawl continues to include the tournament-like "Classic" and "All-Star" single-player modes, Melee’s Adventure Mode has been replaced with The Subspace Emissary; a more extensive side-scrolling beat-'em-up mode featuring both the playable characters and many enemies specifically created for the game. The resulting mode includes an involved plot, including numerous pre-rendered cutscenes, and some platform game elements during gameplay. Up to four players can play local multiplayer games using one of four sets of controllers. Further following from the earlier games in the series, Brawl showcases a wide selection of characters from Nintendo and its second parties, setting them to fight in several different types of matches. Unlike its predecessors, however, Brawl also includes two third party characters in Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog. In total, the number of playable characters was increased from Melee’s 2510 to 35.11 Most of the game's musical score is made up of newly-arranged versions of pieces that originated in earlier video games starring the characters featured in Brawl; with the remainder taken directly from the original games. The new arrangements were composed in a collaboration between 38 renowned video game composers12 and has been critically acclaimed for its representation of different generations in gaming history.13 Characters :Main article: List of Super Smash Bros. series characters The cast of 35 playable characters, plus transformations for Zelda & Samus and the alternate Pokémon of the Pokémon Trainer, includes twenty returning veterans from Melee and fifteen newcomers. Of these, 21 are starter characters and fourteen need to be unlocked. Many of the returning characters have been updated or refined since their last appearance, either in terms of appearance, fighting capabilities, or both. For example, Link and Fox McCloud have taken on new designs from more recent titles, while Samus Aran has gained the ability to change into a new form, Zero Suit Samus, by using her Final Smash. Only five characters do not return from Melee - of these, The Legend of Zelda's Young Link is directly replaced by Toon Link, Pokémon's Mewtwo by Lucario and Fire Emblem's Roy by Ike; while Pichu also has a same-franchise replacement in the Pokémon Trainer - making Dr. Mario, a clone of Mario, the only character not to receive a straight replacement of some kind and decreasing the core Mario universe's representation by one. Several franchises already represented in the Super Smash Bros. series gain additional character slots, with the Kirby universe the biggest gainer, as both King Dedede and Meta Knight make their playable Super Smash Bros. debuts. Otherwise, EarthBound sees Lucas join, the Star Fox franchise adds Wolf, and the Donkey Kong universe, has Diddy Kong added to the roster; while Metroid has Samus' aforementioned "Zero Suit" form, which originally debuted in Metroid: Zero Mission, added as a transformation for its sole character. New character slots which go to Nintendo series previously unrepresented include Pit, in the first appearance of elements from the Kid Icarus series in a video game since the 1991 Game Boy game Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters; Wario, originally a Mario spin-off but long launched into a franchise of his own; and Captain Olimar from the Pikmin series. Finally, Solid Snake, the main protagonist of the Metal Gear franchise, and Sonic the Hedgehog from his eponymous series become the first third-party characters to appear in a Super Smash Bros. game